A vehicle can be equipped with a hitch for towing another vehicle such as a trailer, a motor home, etc. The towed vehicle is usually electrically coupled to the towing vehicle via an electric socket to operate electrical components of the towed vehicle. For example, an electric plug of the towed vehicle can be connected to the electric socket of the towing vehicle. The electric socket may have a cover to prevent a wear and tear of the electric socket when not in use, e.g., when a plug is not connected. Wear and tear of electric contacts in the socket, corrosion, dirt, etc., can arise when the cover is left open while the electric socket is unused.